


Omnia Vincit

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Hearts of Camelot [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Episode: S04e13 The Sword In The Stone, Gen, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lifetime later, she thought she knew true love when she saw it – and there was no doubt in her mind that Arthur and Gwen loved each other too much to be kept apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnia Vincit

One thing Isolde had learned in her life was that there were two different things that you had to balance to get what you wanted: faith in destiny and personal drive.  
  
She had always been strong willed, a child of fire, as her father used to say. She had been his favorite among many children, but it hadn’t stopped him from try and sell her as a good to some other warlord in exchange for alliances and peace.  
  
Now, Isolde didn’t want that life for herself – she craved for more, and she took a sword in her hands and left during the night, never to come back.   
She hadn’t been taught how to fight along with her brothers, but she had picked enough from watching to know how to start. She had, however, been sheltered and knew little, at fifteen, of the dangers the world posed to women.   
  
She had struggled on her own until she found Tristan – and that was destiny at work. Soon, the whole of her life had changed, with not only a career and the adventure she had always craved but also with a love she had never dared to dream about.  
  
A lifetime later, she thought she knew true love when she saw it – and there was no doubt in her mind that Arthur and Gwen loved each other too much to be kept apart.  
  
Now, it is easier to notice certain things when one is standing in the outside. When your doubts and insecurities seem to eat you from inside, it is hard to see a way out of things – she had known that before meeting Tristan, and had been sure that her best possible outcome was starving to death.  
  
She could see it in them – the hunger and the denial, not allowing themselves to accept how they felt. She knew he was a King for her, but she also noticed that Arthur was drowning in pity and self-doubt (which might have been Tristan’s fault, so, it was only right that she tried to help). All they needed was a push, and they would find the bliss of each other’s love.  
  
As she picked the flowers Tristan offered her, she made up her mind. Sometimes, all a person needs is someone to remind them to go on. She walked up to Gwen and smiled softly.  
  
“Never give up hope” she said, smiling. “Love is stronger than anything. Believe me.”  
  
As she walked away from the girl, she hoped it would be enough to push her into saying something – anything – that would lead them back together.   
  
The world was a bitter, harsh place, and if she could help a little more love to find its way into it, she could die feeling accomplished.  
  
(And just before she faded, she hoped that their loss would remind them that they didn’t need to suffer before their time).


End file.
